


Music to my Ears

by Yve



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, EXTRA SPICY, F/M, Sex, female ejaclation, request, screaming orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yve/pseuds/Yve
Summary: I've been taking requests on Tumblr for some spicy goodness, so here's one about Dolce in violation of her quiet nature whenever her prince brings her to orgasm.;DEnjoy!





	

"Meet me at the usual place." She'd said in her low, quiet voice, staring levelly into his violet eyes. Her own eyes might have seemed impassive to a stranger, but her lover knew when she was simmering with desire just by the look in her eyes. Lest smirked, lifting her slender gloved hand in his and brushing the back of it with a gallant kiss.

Now here he was, leaning quite comfortably against an old wooden table in the middle of the theatre inside Obsidian Mansion. Sure it was the most haunted building in Selphia, as far as he knew, but the young Prince had nothing to fear from all the old edifice's spirits. He was consort to their queen.

A moment later she arrived, striding confidently into the room with even steps until she stopped just before him. Dolce was taller than Lest, by a little. It didn't trouble him. He circled his arms about her waist without hesitation and pulled her against him, staring at her with glittering mischief in his gaze. Dolce's serene manner faltered. She bit her lip and looked at him expectantly. Inwardly he relished her anticipation, deciding to draw out her waiting just a moment more.

"Where's your shadow?" He murmured, noting Pico's apparent absence. Dolce rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Ostensibly as far a she can be from me to allow us privacy. But I'm certain she's simply invisible and will be watching every move we make..." She made a disdainful face and added: "Perverted poltergeist." Lest laughed warmly.

"I doubt she's the only one. We're in a haunted house. And, ghosts don't get much entertainment I'll wager. I really can't blame their voyeurism. I'd watch too, if I weren't able to participate." He smirked. Dolce raised an imperious eyebrow and scolded quietly in her laconic manner:

"Cad."

"Too right." He purred, hands already unbuckling the belt at her waist. She did not assist him, but neither did the girl flinch or indicate by any movement that she did not wish him to continue. This was far from the first such rendezvous at Obsidian Mansion, so Lest did not pause to ask the long string of yes or no questions he'd employed in the earlier days of their relationship to suss out what she wanted out of a sexual encounter. It had been tricky then to get her answers but by now he knew just exactly what his girlfriend wanted when she insisted on meeting him here late at night.

He smirked as he whipped the belt from her frame and tossed it aside, proceeding to pluck the gloves delicately from her fingers, the hat from her head, and the parasol from her grasp. Then he stepped back, still watching her expressionless face as she stood very still before him. Bit by bit he removed his own clothing with practiced hands, watching her eyes track his every movement. She said nothing, and made no movement, but he was utterly undiscouraged. He knew her. He knew her better than anyone by now, except perhaps Pico. And so, he knew that his lover's reluctance to act upon others did not mean she did not wish his attentions leveraged on her.

As Lest stepped out of his underwear, now crumpled on the floor about his ankles, he casually stroked his already erect cock with his right hand, watching Dolce's eyes on him. She became even more still than before, but her eyes smoldered.

He stepped forward, grasped her waist and maneuvered her to the edge of the table he'd been leaning on a few minutes prior. His hands turned her about and nudged her forward until she leaned over the table, hands upon its surface. With practiced hands he peeled away the layered, intricate dress she wore and let it whisper to the floor, admiring her long slender frame inch by inch as it was revealed to him afresh.

The prince of Selphia made an appreciative noise and reached out to pop the clasp of her bra open, discarding the garment as he had the others as soon as it was removed from her pale flesh. He pulled her against him, drawing a little voiced exhalation from her lips as he smoothed his hands up over her and cupped her breasts in his hands without hesitation. Her breath faltered and she leaned back into him readily, not even shying away as his erection throbbed against the little v-shaped divet over her tailbone.

The truth of the matter was, Dolce was not shy about this at all. But, she was very quiet... up to a point." He grinned as he squeezed and massaged her breasts, brushing her nipples with his fingertips as they firmed to his touch, listening to her voiceless breathing begin to grow quicker by degrees.

His hands moved down to her waist and turned her about again. She stared expectantly at him as their eyes met and she leaned back on the table. He closed in, kissing her firmly and insistently as his hands roamed over her. She accepted the kiss and reciprocated, but her hands remained propped against the table's surface. He broke the kiss and began exploring her with his tongue and lips, kissing his way around her neck and collar, breathing in the soft, delicate scent of her as his tongue glided over her smooth skin. His manhood throbbed and twitched in already eager anticipation. The torment of it made him smile as he pulled her nipples into his mouth, one by one, and lavishing them with licking, sucking, nibbling, and kissing.

Dolce's breathing grew deeper, heavier as he gently rolled one of her perky nipples between his teeth, hands busy squeezing her sides, his groin pressed to her front. The lacy decorative panties she wore rasped at his cock unpleasantly. They had to go. He kissed his way down her midline, licking and murmuring approvingly as he went, until he passed her belly button. Now with a quick motion he all but snatched her panties off of her as he knelt down so that they hit the floor around her ankles, and then smoothly he slid his hands up around her legs, just above the knee. He offered her a wicked grin as he spread her legs and leaned in. Dolce's lips parted but she still said nothing as her boyfriend draped her legs over his shoulders and spread her pussy with his thumbs. Lest savored her expression a moment more as he pressed his mouth to her sex, kissing the warm, wet flesh in a slow, dreamlike motion that made her shiver.

"Mmm" She hummed once, then lapsed back into silence. Lest grinned and kissed her again, this time plucking at her inner folds with his lips. She tilted her head back, breath shaky. Not enough. He wanted her to break her silence again. He slid his tongue between her lips and stroked her all the way up. She gasped quietly. 'Good.' He thought. 'More, now.'

Lest pressed his mouth into his lover's slick flower as his tongue writhed against her with wicked fervor. She gasped again, more loudly this time, and the sound spurred him. He gripped her with his hands as he again redoubled his efforts, flicking his tongue over her clit.

"Ahh" She whimpered quietly. He pressed her, upping the tempo, surging his tongue over her slick sex over and over. She shivered and twitched as her breathing began to race. Faster. Her head tilted back, mouth open now as she panted. Faster. Her thighs strained to spread wider. A little scrap of voice laced each gasping breath now. Faster! Her nails raked over his scalp as she seized his head with one hand in his hair and pulled him against her, her hips twitching in time with his mouth and jaw working to writhe and stroke his tongue against her apex faster and faster.

"Ah!" She yelped, breath coming in rapid, frantic gasps now, "Ah! Ah! AH!" Her hips bucked against his face as her whole body shuddered and squirmed. Lest lifted himself upright while his dazed lover arched her back and whimpered her way through her orgasm. He grasped himself in one hand and guided her down flat on the table with a second hand smoothing up over her chest and pushing her gently backward. She complied, moaning softly as he pressed his length into her flower, the delicious velvet-wet slickness embracing him in rhythmic contractions even as she rode out the rest of her first orgasm that night.

Lest 'hmm'ed a satisfied note as he savored the ever-sweet sensation of her body welcoming his into her, but only for a moment. He wanted her shrieking by the end, and the only way to accomplish it was to keep up the momentum. He seized her hips and thrust his weight against her, all but growling in his pleasure and anticipation. She whimpered approvingly, twining her wrists about his and moving her body with his as he rolled his hips against her. Adjusting his footing, he leaned over her, tugging her pelvis closer to the edge of the table and changed the angle of his movements, working his cock into her with long, deep thrusts. At the end of each she arched and gasped.

Good. Just like that. Lest grinned as he watched her unravel, eyes squeezed shut and breath coming in ragged panting gasps as he pressed her inside in just the right spot. She moaned plaintively and he sped up until each thrust drew a gasp and a little high pitched yelp from his woman as he drove himself into her with practiced motions. She arched further, straining, her thighs spread wider, her fingers squeezed his wrists. The sound of his body colliding with hers with every quick determined thrust grew audible with a 'shlep shlep shlep' as their exchange grew more wild.

"D-don't stop! Aaaahhh!" She wailed, voice suddenly tearing its way free of her usual silent persona. Lest grinned and redoubled his efforts. Her whole body trembled. Her head tilted back, mouth stretched open and she shrieked with every beat. Her pitch and volume rose in a crescendo as he fucked her hard and fast.

"I'm g-going'to--" Se gasped almost incoherently. Another wail of pleasure and desperation escaped her and he felt the hot gush against him as she came, forcefully and amply while she screamed her pleasure aloud. Unsurprisingly, the reward of hearing her at her loudest and most uncontrollably desirous triggered his own orgasm and he let himself gush within her with gusto, his own voice turned loose as the thunderclap of his own orgasm wiped away thought for a good few seconds straight.

Several moments later as they panted and gasped, bodies still interlocked, Dolce raised her head with some effort and stared up at him. Her beautiful body quivered and trembled, sweat glistening on her everywhere, her legs splayed, pussy overflowing with his cum, as well as the silkier wetness of her own ejaculation drenching her thighs, his, and the table beneath her backside. His half-hard cock twitched appreciatively within her at the sight, and he smirked.

"Skillfully done," She panted, a small wicked smile settling on her lips as she stared into his eyes, "As expected from my prince."

His heart swelled with pride and satisfaction as he grinned at his lover. His manhood echoed the sentiment, doing its best to harden again, despite the release it had just experienced.

"Music to my ears." He purred.


End file.
